


Not Like That Anymore

by rose_live



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coda, Gen, Spoilers to 6x3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_live/pseuds/rose_live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 6x3, Nicholas's thoughts during the dumpster scene. Spoilers from 1x1-6x3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like That Anymore

All Nicholas could think when he hit the chain link fence was, _we’re going to die._ He had volunteered to help Glenn come and burn down the feed store, in hope that it would lead the herd away from the group, thus sparing them enough time to flee to safety. He knew it was a suicide mission, and so did Glenn. Even though he knew that he would most likely die, when he was faced with the reality, it was overwhelming. He didn’t know how Rick’s group had done this for so long.

Looking forward, he tried to come up with a plan of what to do. Nicholas was tempted to leave Glenn behind, try to make a run for it. Everyone had heard what Rick had said. Nicholas couldn’t do it though. Glenn had trusted him, even when he had tried to kill him. Nicholas owed him that much. They could’ve made a beeline for the stairs, but the herd was already too close; closing walls of decaying bodies and hands reaching out to tear bits out of their warm flesh. Panic set in, and Nicholas drew his gun shooting the walkers in front of him. There were too many to get, but he could at least clear a few out of the way. The groans from the dead almost drowned out the sound as Glenn called for him to get on top of the dumpster. He pulled himself up, barely balancing, hands reaching up to try to knock him off and sink their teeth into his flesh. Behind him were more of the same reaching hands, held back by a flimsy fence. They were trapped.

Nicholas’s head spun, overwhelmed by the stench of the bodies below him. His stomach lurched, wanting to throw up what food was in his stomach. He thought of all the people who had died because of him, directly or indirectly. Is this what they felt? Was this what Noah had felt as the door closed behind him? Blood pounding, pulsing within him, life seeping out in rivers? His ears were buzzing when Glenn tried to shake him out of his daze.

**  
** Glenn’s previous words swirled through Nicholas’s head. The man was so kind to him, when Nicholas did not deserve it in the least. He was selfish and cruel. Glenn was kind and had a family. That’s when a thought popped into Nicholas’s head. It was a risky and stupid plan, but it was all that he had. He looked, at Glenn, thanking him for finally showing him that he could do something to help people. Nicholas raised his gun, putting it to his temple, and squeezing the trigger. He made sure that Glenn would be thrown under him, hopefully shielding him from the walkers above. The last thing that went through his mind was that this was a suicide mission, but both of them didn’t have to die.


End file.
